<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209416">Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017), Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bridge is made and a barrier is dropped</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LeFou &amp; Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My hair is getting grayer as time passes,” Stanley sighed, shaking his head at his reflection. He turned his head to look at his sideburns, huffing when he saw the silvery and white hair dotting even that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that’s how aging works, ma cherie,” Lefou said, setting a cup of tea down beside him. He smiled at Stanley’s reflection, placing a hand on their shoulder. “You look beautiful either way. The silver almost sparkles in the light,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, of course,” Lefou said with a smile and a nod. He was about to say something else when he heard his son shouting outside, looking up with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa! Dad! Papa! Dad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Du calme, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Joshua!” Lefou laughed as his son entered their home, holding up his hands to try and calm the excited teenager down. “What is the matter?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The barrier!” Joshua panted, bent over double with his hands braced on his knees. “It..! The barrier..!” He was forced to stop and take a deep breath, slowly standing up straight to look at his parents and speak in some semblance of coherency.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the barrier, Joshua?” Stanley asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...it’s being taken down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou and Stanley looked at each other in surprise, eyebrows raised in shock. They looked back at their adopted son, trying to read if he was lying or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joshua..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teen grabbed both of their hands, pulling them towards the door. “Come on! The barrier is coming down! We can go to Auradon! The exile is over!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two could do nothing else but follow him, hearts racing at the meaning of his words. The barrier around the Isle was being taken down? Did that mean that those labeled Villain were allowed to go back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small family arrived just as the barrier was starting to come down. They watched with wide eyes as it was brought down, looking at the bridge that connected Auradon to the Isle. It was real. It had really been brought down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go over there?” Joshua asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou looked over at Stanley and saw the tears in their eyes as they stared across the bridge. How many years had it been since he had chosen to stay with him on the Isle? How many years did Stanley blame himself for Lefou being labeled a Villain only because he wanted to stay with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at Joshua and smiled, “of course we can,” he said. He took both of their hands and walked between them across the bridge and into Auradon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>